


i die a little every day

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slugts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: aro has a birthday surprise for you





	i die a little every day

you first become aware of your senses as you hear the gentle tones of a voice singing. you sit up, wiping your sticky eyes and blinking slowly. the sight that greets you is this: aro volturi naked (he never wears pyjamas - says they’re restrictive) and leaning slightly over you holding a red sponge with a candle in it (it’s dripping over a bowl). his delicate voice is singing what sounds like happy birthday but you can’t quite pinpoint which language it is. you groan and sit up, stretching ur limbs. he smiles that almost-sadistic smile as you rise and he ceases his singing. “happy deathday, y/n”. you smile. how thoughtful of him to remember. it’s your year anniversary of getting turned. a year since you let him go crazy go stupid on your neck. before you can answer, he kneels next to the bed and covers your mouth with his hand. “hush, dear, and let me treat you on your special day.” you stop trying to talk beneath his palm and he pinches your tongue gently before removing his hand. he lifts the sponge to you, gesturing for you to blow the candle out. “as humans say, make a wish” you blow it out and hum as you ponder a wish. you wish for YOURWISHGOESHERE___. you blink up at him through your lashes and nod softly to insinuate that you are done wishing for the time being. “i hope you didnt waste youre wish” he said, then realised his grammar mistake. “your wish*... so sorry im a bit tired” you shake your head fondly. it’s silly bong, clearly. he takes the candle and plucks it out the sponge. “open wide!” his eyes do that wide thing they do when he speaks that you love so much. you oblige. he slowly lifts the sponge out of the bowl and squeezes it over you. its not a red sponge, you realise. its a blood-filled white one. your favourite kind of sponge. the blood drips all over your face, only select drops landing in your mouth but those that do... chefs kiss. you slurp it all up and when your finished you pull aro down to meet your lips. “that was divine” you say, “whose blood was it?” “ah,” aro says shiftily. “well thats the thing” you realise quickly that his face is slowly flaking away under your hands. “its mine.” he crumbles to dust, and you are left to clean up. what a shit deathday present. you’re all alone - and your vampire boyfriend? well he’s dead-dead.

**Author's Note:**

> rip aro 1500bc - 2019ad , gbnf


End file.
